


interrogation tactics

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angels, Demons, Kidnapping, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared is a demon, Jensen is an angel and their history is kind of complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interrogation tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "warm inside".

Flames curled up the walls, staining the rocks with crumbling ash and dancing around the arch of the door as Jared looked in at his prisoner. 

The flames weren't exactly necessary -- Hell was much more changeable than the 'fire and brimestone' blurb the PR department was so fond of -- but Jared never had a problem playing up the cliches. He let the fire flare brighter, bursting up in roaring pillars to spread across the ceiling, and he smiled when he saw the angel test his restraints again at the fresh draft of heat that swamped the interrogation room.

His smile grew wider when the angel's wings twitched at the sound of his footsteps.

He strode into the room, letting the embers sizzle and crackle under his boots, and walked in a slow circle around his prisoner.

The angel had been stripped of his armor, leaving him in a loose tunic and pants that were already clinging to his body in the heat from the fire. A hood had been placed over his head and his wrists and ankles were bound with sigil-covered shackles, holding him in place on the chair, and the grey expanse of his wings were stained with ash and blood from whatever journey had landed him in Jared's custody.

He cried out when Jared smacked him across the face.

Jared guessed it was from surprise more than pain but he smirked at the reaction anyway. He wasn't sure whether to be pleased or frustrated when the angel didn't speak but he waited for his wings to flutter and settle before he rested his hands on the angel's shoulders and murmured, "Well, what've we got here?"

The angel pulled away as much as his bonds would allow and Jared gave him a mocking slap around the back of the head. "That didn't sound like an answer, sweetheart." 

He shifted his grip to the ridge of his wings, letting heat seep through his palms until the angel arched back with a yell of pain. The smell of burning feathers filled the room and Jared dusted the ash off his hands as he said, "I thought all you angels were supposed to do what you were told."

He didn't really expect an answer but he walked around in front of the chair when the angel stayed silent. "Guess I should take a look at you," he pondered aloud. "Y'know, decide which part of you I should slice off first." 

With a smile on his face, he drew the knife from his belt and reached over to pull off the angel's hood with one swift tug.

In general Jared stayed fairly composed while on the job -- it didn't pay for Hell representatives to lose face while waging an eternal war against Heaven -- but he couldn't keep himself from faltering when he came face to face with the angel in front of him. "Jensen."

Jensen's hair was dusty with ash and his face was smudged with blood and bruises but there was no mistaking the recognition in his eyes as he stared up at Jared in shock. He recovered quickly and Jared watched the way his jaw tightened and the way his expression went blank, as though Jared was just a faceless demon instead of the person he'd once shared everything with.

Raising his eyebrows, Jared leaned down and stroked his fingers through the blood and sweat that covered Jensen's cheek. "What's the matter, Jensen? Don't you recognize me?" He sucked his fingers clean then ducked his head to lick a stripe up Jensen's cheek, enjoying the grimace of disgust that flickered over his angelic countenance. He tugged lightly on Jensen's earlobe with his teeth and whispered, "I definitely recognize you."

"You're not one of us anymore," Jensen said, firm but stilted. His voice sounded rough and Jared couldn't help but wonder if the demons who dragged him down here had already made him scream. He hoped he hadn't missed it. "You're the enemy."

"Aww, did you practice that in front of the mirror?" Jared teased, twirling his knife between his fingers. "I'm flattered, Jenny."

Jensen's lips thinned at the nickname but otherwise he didn't react. 

Being ignored by Jensen wasn't something that Jared was ever pleased about so he moved in, straddling Jensen's legs and sitting casually on his lap. "You're getting sloppy, Jensen." He smoothed his fingers over Jensen's face and tapped at the cut on his temple and the bruise on his cheekbone. "You're a long way from home."

Jensen wouldn't meet his eyes. "Are you gonna kill me?"

"Maybe," Jared said honestly. "Either way, I'm gonna keep you for a while." He smiled and raked his fingers through Jensen's messy hair. "You'd make a good pet, y'know? All pretty and obedient."

Jensen's wings gave a little flutter at that and his eyes narrowed with affronted pride. Jared laughed. "C'mon, Jenny, don't be like that. We both know how much you love being told what to do." He kissed his jaw, breathing in the familiar smell of Heaven beneath the grime on Jensen's skin. "How about you be a good boy and tell me where your friends are?"

Jensen turned his head just enough to catch Jared's eyes. "No."

Jared smacked him across the face, this time enjoying the slap of skin on skin as Jensen's head rocked back with the force of the blow. He didn't give him time to recover as he pulled his head back and kissed his neck, fired up by Jensen's defiance and by the tang of blood in his mouth. 

"Relax, sweetheart," Jared said. "Let's get that tongue loosened up."

Jensen tried to pull away from Jared's grip as he gritted out, "Put your dick in my mouth and lose it."

That hadn't even been on Jared's agenda (not yet, anyway; he prefered a compliant Jensen when blowjobs were involved) but he tightened his grip on Jensen's hair and said, "Maybe later." 

He tucked the knife back into its sheath and grabbed Jensen's chin with his other hand. His fingertips tingled at the contact with the Heavenly energy that filled Jensen's body but he held on as he kissed Jensen roughly on the lips. Jensen cried out and struggled against the contact but Jared ignored him as he licked inside his mouth and bit down sharply on Jensen's lower lip to feel the sting of angel blood against his tongue.

He tugged on Jensen's hair and pulled back to see him wince in pain, still winded from the forced kiss. He could feel the tremors of anger running through Jensen's body and Jared ground down against him, letting Jensen feel the effect his resistance was having as he said with a sigh, "Y'know, I missed this." He released his hair and patted him on the cheek. "You always were fun to play with, Jensen. More fun than most of the people I get coming through here."

Something flickered in Jensen's gaze but his voice was level as he said, "I'm sorry." Jared quirked an eyebrow and Jensen looked up at him. "I'm sorry you got stuck down here, Jared."

"You're sorry?" Out of all the tactics the angels had tried over the years, pity was a new one. "Don't be sorry, Jensen." He ran his hand down Jensen's chest to rest at the waistband of his pants. "I'll show you how much fun this place can be."

The shackles clinked and rattled as Jensen struggled in the chair but he couldn't do anything to stop Jared when he unfastened the front of Jensen's pants and reached inside to curl his hand around his dick. He kept the touches light and taunting, mocking Jensen with the fact that he could put his hands on him however he liked while he ran his fingers over his shaft and balls, but he laughed at the way Jensen's wings flared out in panic when Jared slicked his hand with spit and began to work the soft length of Jensen's dick.

"Stop," Jensen ground out, unable to do more than struggle weakly with Jared's weight on his legs. "Get the fuck off me, Jared."

"That's not what you used to say," Jared said with a smile when he felt Jensen's cock start to thicken in his hand. "Remember how you used to beg for it, Jensen? Remember how desperate you were to have your boyfriend's dick pushed up inside that tight little ass of yours?"

Even though his dick was hard in the circle of Jared's fist, Jensen still shook his head. "You're not him," he spat.

"You're right." Licking his lips, Jared leaned in until their foreheads were almost touching. "I'm not him. Not since your feathery friends left me down here to rot." His lips curved up in a dark smile. "But I still like to hear you beg."

He stroked Jensen's dick with quick, confident jerks, remembering all the times they'd done this in the past under circumstances that were undoubtedly more pleasant for Jensen than the current one. He worked his dick, feeling the slick smear of pre-come over the head even as Jensen turned his face away and closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore all of Jared's efforts.

"C'mon, Jenny," he teased, "aren't you having fun?" Jensen gasped as Jared kept up the rhythm and he pushed, "You know, I'll stop if you ask me to." He pushed Jensen's damp hair back off his face and kissed him on the forehead. "Beg, Jensen."

He twisted his wrist on the upstroke, letting his thumb press up under the head of Jensen's dick, and he felt Jensen shudder even as he shook his head. "No."

Jared pushed down the flare of annoyance -- Jensen did sound so appealing when he begged -- and settled for a shrug. "Have it your way." He jerked Jensen's dick faster and harder, and grinned when he saw Jensen bite his lip and close his eyes. "Ah, ah, look at me. Let me see how much you enjoy this."

Jensen twisted his hips, pushing up into Jared's fist with an involuntary groan, and Jared pumped faster, wanting to see him lose control. "Come on, sweetheart. Let me show you how good it is here." He caught his lips and kissed him again before whispering, "I need you down here way more than they need you up there."

Jensen's eyes opened at that and Jared was surprised to hear him say again, breathless but sincere, "I'm sorry."

He dropped his head with a cry as he came, spilling out his release over Jared's fist. His body trembled right through to the tips of his wings and Jared felt fresh warmth flood through him at the memory of doing this before until they were both exhausted and sated, curled up together under the cover of their wings.

Shaking it off, he focused instead on the memories of laying Jensen out on his back and pushing inside him inch by inch, and he tilted his head as he wondered how long it would take before Jensen was amenable to a repeat of that. 

Letting out a sigh, he refastened Jensen's pants and cleaned his hand off on Jensen's sweat-soaked tunic before catching him by the chin and asking again, "So, Jenny, where would those friends of yours be?"

Jensen's cheeks were still flushed with shame and heat but he met Jared's eyes anyway as he said simply, "They're on their way."

The words had barely left Jensen's lips when the room started to shake.

Flames spilled down from the walls, scattering sparks across the room, and rocks crashed to the floor as the door was blown off its hings. Jared scrambled off Jensen's lap as searing light poured in, cleaner and brighter than the fires of Hell. He grabbed his knife, only to have it crumble into dust in his fingers, and he whirled around to shout to Jensen above the noise, "What is this?!"

His eyes widened when Jensen stood up, shackles falling away and wings spreading out behind him. The roar of wings surrounded him, pressing in on all sides, and Jared yelled in fury when he felt himself lifted and bound in an angelic grip. "No! No!"

He could just make out Jensen's face through the bright white light that engulfed them and as he was hauled out and up and up and up, he caught Jensen's soft words one more time. 

"I'm sorry..."


End file.
